Lucky Morning
by Vivihanna
Summary: Peter's morning starts out unusual but quickly turns adventurous when Sylar presents a new idea for the bedroom. *Petlar*


**Title:** Lucky Morning  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Sylar/Peter Petrelli  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Heroes belongs to NBC. No money is being made, just for fun.  
><strong>Contains:<strong> Slash, fluff.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Peter's morning starts out unusual but quickly turns adventurous when Sylar presents a new idea for the bedroom.

Peter had just woken up. He stopped short at the entrance to the kitchen. In front of him was a sight he had seen before but shouldn't be seeing again.

His lover was digging through the Lucky Charms cereal box.

Peter sighed. "We discussed this before. You are not to pick out all the marshmallows and leave me with just the crappy pieces."

Sylar paused, not taking his head out of the box, and with a mouth full of food said, "I'm not!"

"Well the evidence is very incriminating from where I'm standing." Peter got a bowl, some milk, and sat down at the table. He watched in amusement as the former serial killer, who had murdered at least a hundred people, disemboweled the colorful box of children's cereal. "You think I like having your fingers all up in my food?"

Sylar paused again, this time moving the box away from his head. He swallowed and gave Peter an insulted look that was decorated by crumbs and one single heart marshmallow that stuck to his cheek. "You're worried about my _just-washed_ hands grazing your cereal with all the kinky stuff we do in that bedroom over there…?"

"That is _exactly_ why I'm concerned." Peter took a double take at the other man's face. Sylar had shaved and his hair looked very strange but at the same time familiar.

Sylar huffed and went back to his business, which he seemed to be taking very seriously. Pink hearts, orange stars, yellow moons, green clovers, blue diamonds, and purple horseshoes rained down on the table, some even falling onto the floor.

Peter blinked a few times and shook his head. For a moment he thought Sylar was going to climb on into the small box.

"Aha! Got it!" Sylar exclaimed triumphantly as he claimed the buried treasure.

Peter raised his brows and leaned in closer to get a better look at what all this fuss was about.

"Close your eyes, Peter."

The empath did so. The temptation to peek was strong though.

"Okay, you can look now," Sylar said after a few seconds.

Peter stared at Sylar trying to figure out what he was supposed to be looking at. It wasn't until Sylar turned his head to the side that he noticed, he was wearing pointy ears.

"Well, what do you think? Don't I make a great Spock? I didn't change my eyebrows though; I know how much you like them." Sylar sat there with a hopeful smile on his face.

Peter moved in close and cupped Sylar's chin with his hand. He moved the ex-killer's head left and then to the right, studying him thoughtfully.

Sylar did not seem to like this one bit and gave the other man a sour look.

"Hmm, nope." Peter shook his head.

"What do you mean 'nope'?"

"I mean, no one would take you seriously as Spock."

Sylar made a pouty face. "I was kind of hoping _you_ would. I mean, I thought perhaps we could try some roleplaying tonight." He blushed as he glanced over toward the bedroom.

Peter's eyes widened a little at this realization and he felt himself blush in return. "Well, we could try but we'd need some costumes to really pull it off."

At that, Sylar got a huge, all-knowing grin across his face. "I _know_."

Peter jumped up, slapping his palms on the table. "No way, you didn't!"

"You'll find your nice, clean uniform in the closet, Captain Kirk." Sylar saluted.

Peter happily hopped into the other man's lap, straddling him and pulling him into an embrace. "Put your Vulcan death grip of _love_ on me, killa'." He nuzzled his neck, practically purring.

"That statement is illogical. If I did that you'd be rendered unconscious and-" Sylar began but Peter interrupted his speech with a quick, tender kiss.

"Shut up and boldly take me where no man has gone before. That's an order!" Peter pointed toward the bed as if he were giving directions on steering a ship.

"I love it when you're bossy."


End file.
